


Moscow

by paperclipbitch



Series: femslash100 drabbles [38]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Cold War, Community: femslash100, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Espionage, F/F, Femslash Drabbletag 6, Spies & Secret Agents, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/pseuds/paperclipbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minerva turns back into her human form when she’s sure that they’re alone; Natasha doesn’t blink, doesn’t twitch, but something about her mouth quirks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moscow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **femslash100** 's drabbletag for the prompt **cold war**. I've been staring at this prompt for literally months and finally bit the bullet, because I love the idea of these two being Cold War spies so much.

Even wrapped in fur, whether it’s her own or bought, Russia is cold. Minerva never likes being sent here, but with the lines drawn in the Second World War refusing to heal, and the muggles’ obsession with nuclear weaponry finally making them a threat to the wizarding world, she has little choice.

She pads, swift and freezing, through the snow. Animals can go places that humans can’t, and even when buildings are under observation, a small snow-drenched cat doesn’t impinge much on anyone’s radar.

Natasha is waiting for her. Minerva turns back into her human form when she’s sure that they’re alone; Natasha doesn’t blink, doesn’t twitch, but something about her mouth quirks.

Natasha Romanov: double, triple agent, playing so many sides that no one is quite sure where her loyalties lie. They exchange information, and try to stop the world from ripping itself to pieces. The Ministry is probably better informed on the details of the stalemate between Russia and America than any muggle government, but they’ll intervene if they feel it’s necessary.

They’ve been meeting like this for maybe four years; Natasha’s appearance never alters. It’s not magic, but something is at work here.

“Welcome,” Natasha says quietly, passing her coffee for Minerva to wrap her hands around. Their fingers brush, linger; an endless game they play, even more convoluted and secretive than the world’s current tangle. “Miss me?”

Minerva smiles. “Well. Something like that.”

Natasha tips her head with a spill of red hair; her eyes soften.


End file.
